Phantom Love
by Thunderwolf7226
Summary: AU story. Kenshin moves into an old house with his adoptive son, Yahiko. They are unaware of the spirit that walks the lonely hallways of the house that they have moved into. Memories of another life begin to unfold as Kenshin and Yahiko begin to remember their past selves with the ghost of Kaoru Kamiyin as she remembers who gave her, her untimely passing.
1. Chapter 1

The dust flew into the air as two men. One, an adult with red hair, purple eyes, an X shape scare on his left cheek and a young teen with black spiky hair and brown eyes, walked into their new house with boxes in their arms. "Okay Yahiko, let's set the boxes in the corner by the kitchen." The older man asked as Yahiko, the boy nodded his head and did as told.

"Why do we have to live in this dusty house Kenshin?" Yahiko asked, kicking up caked dust. "I told you, it's because this house is of historic value, that it does" Kenshin said as the two left to retrieve more boxes. Little did they know was that a ghostly figure of a black haired woman in a purple kimono with green flowers with blue outlines was watching them. "Looks like I won't be lonely anymore." She said as she disappeared into nothingness as they came back into their new house.

-Hours Later-

After Kenshin and Yahiko retrieved all of the boxes from the moving company they settled into the house after moving their belongings into their new room. Kenshin decided to put his kendo gear next to his reverse sword that he always had and felt a connection to. After Yahiko put everything in his room he felt a presence in the room, as he turned around, thinking it was his father, he saw black hair escaping his eyes as the hair turned around the corner.

Kenshin left his room to get dinner and saw Yahiko looking around the house "Yahiko, are you okay?" Kenshin asked as Yahiko jumped and looked at him. "Yea Kenshin, just thought I saw something moving, what's for dinner?" Yahiko asked as the men made their way down the stairs.

"I was thinking we could go to the Akabeko for dinner, I hear their food is quite good and it has stood since the Meji Restoration, that it has." Kenshin giving his son a smile. Yahiko rolled his eyes with a smile as the two opened the door and left the house, unaware of the spirit watching them leave. _"Akabeko… why does that sound familiar?"_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As always review because reviews lead to a happy author, which lead to more chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry that I have been away from writing my stories from the website. I have been on Wattpad lately and have only been reading fanfics on the app version of the website.

* * *

The two men entered the Akabeko and were introduced to a young waitress. "H… Hello and welcome to the Akabeko, my name is Tsubame, and I will be your waitress." She said handing them both a menu and trying to hide her blush looking at Yahiko. Kenshin smiled as his son blushed back.

"Have we met before?" Yahiko asked.

Tsubame shook her head "no, I haven't seen you before today, but you two do seem familiar." She told them as Kenshin nodded his head in agreement.

"I too agree that you look, familiar miss, that I do. As for our drinks, I will have oolong tea for the both of us please" Kenshin told as Yahiko nodded his head and Tsubame wrote down the order and then went to fulfill it.

"So Kenshin-"

"Yahiko, I told you that you can call me dad, that I did," Kenshin told his son as the drinks came to their table.

"I know, I can't explain it but calling you dad or father just seems … I don't know, somehow not right." Yahiko said as Kenshin nodded his head.

"That is true my boy, that it is," Kenshin said sipping his tea.

-An Hour Later-

After dinner, the two men headed back into their house where the spirit was trying to think about who killed her for what felt like an eternity for her. "That food was great, and the waitress was cute, she was looking at you when you weren't looking at her" Kenshin smirked as he saw his son blush.

"Really…. I can't believe you saw that." Yahiko pouted as the ghost giggled, not knowing two residents heard her laughing.

"Did you hear that?" Yahiko asked as Kenshin nodded his head. The two looked around the room only to find them being the only physical souls in the place.

"Weird… I'll find out what happened tomorrow that, I will" Kenshin said as Yahiko and he went upstairs unaware that the spirit of the house almost touching their shoulders as she hid against the wall leading to their bedrooms.

"Looks like they are slowly starting to notice me. I have to be careful now since I don't want to scare them." The ghost thought as she faded away as Yahiko went to his room to take a shower as Kenshin decided to do a little research on the house and those who lived in it before his son and him.

Once his laptop booted up, he went to look up the history of the town and the house, but he didn't feel any useful information was coming from the cities website. He then went to .com to see if the house had a history of drugs, fires, etc. "Dang it," Kenshin said in frustration as he laid his laptop on the bed.

Getting up he went to knock on the bathroom door of his son. After waiting for a little bit, Kenshin opened the door and saw Yahiko with his headphones on as he was practicing his swings for his Kendo tryouts. As the redhaired man crossed the threshold of the boy's room, the floor creaked under his weight. Out of the corner of his eye, Kenshin saw the outline of a human figure. As he turned his head to see it, the figure vanished.


End file.
